


A Reluctant Hope

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Death Mentioned, M/M, Omega Nicky, Omega Verse, alpha joe, but there's none in the fic, loose children of men AU, mentions of miscarriages, previous mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “What’s it like to be the last fertile omega?”“Boring.”Now Joe arched an eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for a real reply. Nicky sighed, putting down his empty bowl.“I relate to animals in the zoo. Forced to breed in captivity. To be poked and prodded until they learn my secrets.”Joe is tasked with transporting the last fertile Omega to Merrick so they can use his DNA to unlock his secrets. He had expected they'd run into problems along the way but didn't expect the Omega himself, Nicky, to be one of them.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 73
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

Joe shifted his weight, looking down the dark road and waiting for the first sign of light. Still nothing. All he could see was a slight outline of trees, dark against the night sky. Joe sighed, checking his watch. The car was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago. Fuck, this was already off to a terrible start. If something had happened, he would have no way of knowing. He had a cell phone but only one person had the number and he was sure that they wouldn’t call him unless things had gotten to an apocalyptic level of bad. 

He leaned against a tree, angling himself so he had a good view of the road. He wanted to sit down but didn’t want to miss the first sign of the arrival. This was important. The most important thing he’d ever done. He couldn’t risk fucking it up. 

Another fifteen minutes passed before he finally saw the headlights, breaking through the treeline. It took the car another five minutes to stop in front of him. The window rolled down, revealing an olive skinned man who leaned out and looked Joe over, his nose in the air. Joe let him smell the air, waiting until he passed whatever judgement he needed. 

“You Joe?” The man asked. His voice was deep and rich with a slight hint of a Southern accent. 

He nodded, pushing his sleeve up to expose his wrist. The man leaned out and scanned it, nodding as the verification appeared on his phone. “Good. Don’t need to hand him over to the wrong guy.” The driver smiled but Joe didn’t return it. He wasn’t here to be chummy; he was here to do a job. The sooner the guy left, the sooner Joe’s job began. 

“Why were you late?” He asked. 

The guy grinned again, flashing his teeth. “Traffic.” An obvious lie but Joe wasn’t going to question it. The driver gestured to the backseat. “He’s sleeping now but he’ll probably wake up soon. He refused to eat, stubborn bastard. Maybe you can convince him.”

Joe glanced at the backseat. He could see the man curled up on the seat. He barely fit, his legs were hanging off the edge. 

“I made dinner. That should wake him up.” 

“Hope it’s not Italian food.”

Joe arched an eyebrow and the guy laughed. “Shit, they didn’t tell you much, huh? Well, it’s your problem now.” He reached an arm back, shaking the man awake. “Omega, get up. I’m not your babysitter anymore.”

Joe watched as the man swore and rubbed his eyes, blinking them awake. “Leccapiedi. Burattino.” He muttered, sitting up. “I’m finally rid of you.”

The man grinned. “Yea, I’ll miss you too. Grab your shit and get out.”

The omega grabbed a bag Joe hadn’t noticed and opened the door, pouring himself out of the car. As soon as he shut the door, the driver was off, racing down the road.

“Shit. I had more questions for him.” Joe said, staring at the taillights. 

“He was a leccapiedi. He couldn’t have helped you.” 

Joe looked at the man. The darkness hid most of his features but Joe could tell that he was skinny- too skinny. But he had broad shoulders and looked like he could hold himself in a fight. Good. As much as Joe hoped it wouldn’t come to that, he needed to know that the man could at least throw a punch. 

“I made dinner.” Joe said, gesturing to the small shack behind them. “Are you hungry?”

“Sì.” The man replied, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “Starving.” 

They made their way inside. The man disappeared to the bathroom while Joe served the food. When he came back, he looked a little more awake, his bright eyes gazed around the shack. 

“It’s a safehouse.” Joe explained. ”Totally off the grid. We’ll be staying in them as we go.” 

He nodded. “I stayed in one with the other man.” He sat at the table, waiting while Joe brought the food over. 

“It’s just ramen with chicken.” Joe said, handing him a bowl. They sat across from each other and Joe got his first look at the man. Big brown eyes, a prominent nose. The rest of his face was covered with a scruffy beard. Joe’s eyes raked over the omega- from his dirty, ill fitting clothes to the hair that desperately needed a cut. Not much to look at, he decided. Which was good. Joe didn’t need any distractions. 

And Joe could smell him. Under the dirt and smell of the road he could smell the omega’s scent. It reminded him of basil and gunpowder. 

“I’m Joe.” He realized he hadn't introduced himself. He had no idea what the omega had been told. 

“Nicky.” He was already halfway through his food, wolfing it down without tasting it. 

“Slow down, it’ll make me look bad if you choke.”

Nicky raised an eyebrow but slowed slightly. “And we wouldn’t want that. To kill your prisoner.”

“You’re not a prisoner.” Joe replied evenly. 

Nicky’s eyebrows quirked up. “Non me n'ero accorto. I feel like one.” 

Joe slurped some of his soup, watching Nicky carefully. “I thought you offered.” That was what he had been told. If he’d known Nicky was an unwilling subject, he would have asked for more money. 

“Sì, to help, not to be carted halfway across the world under the cover of darkness.”

“You’re an important man. You need to be taken care of.”

Nicky smirked at him. “On that we agree.”

Joe eyed his charge, debating if it was worth asking. They would be together for the next few weeks but that didn't mean they had to get along. 

Still, it would be easier if they did. Joe didn’t have time to go after this man if he ran away. 

“What’s it like to be the last fertile omega?”

“Boring.”

Now Joe arched an eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for a real reply. Nicky sighed, putting down his empty bowl.

“I relate to animals in the zoo. Forced to breed in captivity. To be poked and prodded until they learn my secrets.” 

“You’re crucial for our survival.” Joe had expected him to be more accepting of his fate, to be proud even, that he carried the fate of their kind in his DNA. Instead Nicky just seemed annoyed by it, like he couldn’t be bothered. 

Over the last decade, fertility rates had plummeted. No one knew why but suddenly omegas couldn’t get pregnant and on the rare occasion they did, the pups were never carried to term. Scientists claimed it was for a range of reasons- the environment, the climate change, chemical in the water- but the bottom line was clear. They were running out of time. Extinction was a real possibility unless a miracle happened. 

Then news surfaced of an omega who had given birth in Italy. Neither of the pups survived but it was more hope than anyone had seen in years. The last documented live birth was over ten years ago but this omega had done it- twice. 

That was why the world needed Nicky. He was being ferried across the globe, brought to Merrick, a medical researcher who swore that he could unlock the secrets to Nicky’s DNA and save all of them. It was their last hope. 

Of course, there were many others who wanted Nicky. Other governments, powerful alphas, special interests. He was the most wanted man in the world, even if some people didn’t believe he existed.

Joe had been one of those people. He was sure everyone was full of foolish hope. 

Until he’d gotten the call from his boss, saying that Joe was the only one he could trust with this job. Joe hadn’t been convinced until he’d gotten the file, until he’d seen photos of the pups and a video of the live birth. Then he’d realized that all this was real and that he could play a part in saving his race (and the large payout didn’t hurt either). Joe had agreed immediately. He was told to bring Nicky on the final leg of his journey, to deliver him safely into Merrick’s hands. He’d been told that Nicky was a quiet man but willing to play his role, that he’d done this willingly. 

Clearly something was lost in translation. 

“Ayy, crucial.” Nicky muttered, tearing into his second bowl of soup. “Crucial like a condom. To be used then thrown away.”

“You’ll be worshipped. You’re a savior.” 

“There is only one savior.” Nicky said, making the sign of the cross over himself. After that, they finished eating in silence. 

“We will stay here tonight?” Nicky asked, putting his bowl in the sink.

Joe nodded. “We leave at dawn.”

“Good. I’ll take the bed.” Nicky left before Joe could argue. He watched the man go, trying to figure out what the hell he’d gotten into. He’d expected a quiet submissive omega, one who understood and accepted his part. Instead, this man seemed surly and tense. It didn’t make sense to Joe. 

But it also didn’t need to. All he had to do was get Nicky to Merrick. After that, the omega would be someone else’s problem. 

The next morning, Joe woke up to the smell of burnt coffee. He bolted off the couch, grabbing his gun and whipping around to figure out who was in his house.

Then he relaxed, remembering where he was. He could see Nicky in the small kitchen, swearing at the coffee pot. 

“American coffee makers. Dio!” Nicky muttered, shaking his head.

“Let me help.” Joe took a step forward only to be enveloped by Nicky’s scent. It was stronger now. He took a second look at the man. All the things that had masked his scent last night were gone. Nicky had showered and shaved and was wearing new, better fitting, clothes. 

It was an utter transformation. Last night Nicky’s cheekbones had been hidden under his scruff but now they were on display, especially as Nicky sucked in his cheeks. There was a beauty mark on his cheek and it practically begged to be kissed and scented. 

His body was easier to see too, the lean cut of his hips and the broadness of his shoulders. Joe’s eyes travelled down Nicky’s arms, tracking the tightly corded muscles. He still looked malnourished but it was clear the man took care of himself. A few good meals and he’d be back in good shape. 

Then Nicky lifted his arms, stretching them over his head and his scent hit Joe straight on. He had taken two steps closer, intending to bury his nose in the crook of Nicky’s neck, before he stopped himself, remembering that Nicky was strictly off limits. Merrick wanted Nicky untouched, as pure he could be. Something about his hormones and how they would be easier to analyze. Joe hadn’t cared enough to ask. He regretted that now. 

If Nicky noticed him staring he didn’t say anything, instead stepping aside to let Joe reach the coffee maker. Joe struggled to keep his scent neutral, not wanting Nicky to pick up on his sudden interest. 

“There’s only two buttons.” Joe said, tossing the burned coffee down the drain. 

“Lasciami stare. Everything here is different.” Joe wished he spoke Italian so he understood Nicky’s mumblings. 

Joe started the coffee and turned to ask Nicky what he wanted for breakfast. He found the man bending down, face in the fridge and ass in the air. Joe swallowed deeply and turned back to the coffee. He may have underestimated this job. His alpha instincts already told him to mark the man, to scent him so others wouldn’t. 

“I’ll make breakfast.” Nicky said, closing the fridge with his foot because his arms were full of food. “I miss cooking, even if there’s nearly nothing here.”

“You like cooking?” He moved, letting Nicky use the meager counter space. 

“Sì. I used to cook for my family. Croissants, cornettos, biscotti. All the important breakfast foods. We would have them with a strong espresso. Not this- _coffee_.” He sniffed distastefully at the machine. 

Joe chuckled. “Not loving America?” 

“Not exactly.”

Joe moved, watching Nicky break eggs into a bowl. “I’m a transplant too. My family moved here when I was a kid.”

Nicky regarded him then nodded approvingly. “Good. You understand then. American food, all processed.” 

“We can stop by a grocery store. Merrick gave me spending money, we might as well use it on food.”

Nicky’s eyes widened. “Sì?”

Joe nodded. “Sì.” 

He was rewarded with his first genuine smile from the man. For a second, Joe thought that Nicky was going to hug him but then he turned back to the food. He tried not to be too disappointed.

“I’m going to buy a basil plant.” Nicky said, more to himself than to Joe. “No more dried shit.” 

Joe shook his head, going to pack up and leave Nicky to it. By the time he had loaded the car, Nicky was plating the eggs. Joe sat down, watching him.

“This doesn’t make me yours.” Nicky said, putting a plate down in front of him.

“I know.” Feeding your mate was expected, an act of love and devotion. If they were mated, Joe could feed Nicky, take the food from his plate and slip it into his mouth. It was a show of trust, to let someone so close to your fangs but not to bite. Joe knew that much even though he’d never mated. In fact, he’d avoided omegas for most of his life, not seeing the point of it. It wasn’t that Joe didn’t enjoy sex, it was more that he didn’t want to be tied down. His life didn’t allow for it and Joe had never felt like he was missing out. At least until now, until the thought of Nicky in his lap, Joe feeding him, invaded his mind. 

He tore into his food, wondering if Nicky had been mated. It wasn’t in the briefing Joe had received. The kids indicated that he probably was but Joe didn’t see a mark. Something curled in him, pleased to know that Nicky was available. He wondered if Nicky was interested in him. He’d seen Nicky’s eyes on him last night, wandering over Joe’s fitted shirt and pants, but nothing more to indicate his interest. 

Then he remembered his contract. Nicky would remain available. He wasn’t Joe’s to take. 

“This is amazing.” Joe said, moaning around the eggs. It had been a long time since someone had cooked for him and he could already tell that Nicky had talent in the kitchen. 

“It’s just salt and pepper.” Nicky said, though still he smiled at his plate. 

“The grocery store will be our first stop.” Joe promised. 

Nicky darkened slightly. “How far must we drive today?”

“We’re expected in New York in two weeks so we have time but we need to stick to backroads and small towns. I think we can make it in ten days if we push but we also don’t need to, today can be slow.” He watched Nicky’s reaction, hoping that was what he wanted to hear. 

Nicky nodded, his face not revealing how he felt. He didn’t ask any other questions and they ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they finished, Joe cleared their plates, rolling his sleeves so he could wash the dishes. 

“You’re not like the other alpha.” Nicky observed, taking a sip of his coffee. Joe noticed that he frowned at the drink. 

“No?”

“He was-” Nicky waved his hand. “Non lo so. Burattino.”

“You said that last night. What does it mean?” 

Nicky thought for a minute. “A, ah, not a thinker but a follower. Someone who does as he is ordered."

“Like a lackey?” 

Nicky nodded. “Sì! He likes the world as it is. He expected me to act as an omega, as his omega despite that we were not mates.” 

His grip tightened on the plate. “Did he-”

“No, no.” Nicky shook his head. “He never touched me. But still, I am glad to be with you. You are much kinder.” 

“Good.” Joe said, focusing on the dishes. They left as soon as he was done, Joe getting in the driver’s seat while Nicky curled in the passenger’s seat, his legs pulled up to his chest.

“You can sleep in the back, if you need.” Joe said. 

“No. I wasn’t sleeping before. I just didn’t want to speak to him.” 

Joe laughed, the sound surprising them both. “Nicky, you truly are one of a kind.”

Nicky grinned at him. “Sì, you have no idea.” 

Joe believed that completely. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man bared his teeth at Joe, pointing to Nicky. “He’s not yours. Or if he is you aren’t taking very good care of him.” He raised a hand and ran it over Nicky’s mark. Joe could see the veins pop in Nicky’s neck as he tried to move away but there was nowhere for him to go. Nicky squeezed his eyes shut as his thick fingers ran over Nicky's skin. 
> 
> “See? His mating mark is faded. Barely there. It’s practically begging for someone new.” The alpha leaned in and and licked the mark. 
> 
> Joe moved before he even realized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some predatory behavior and non-con touching (not between Joe and Nicky)

They drove for hours. Joe quickly learned that Nicky didn’t want to talk about himself but was more than happy to discuss nearly any other topic. The miles melted away and Joe found himself laughing more than he had in months, especially when Nicky detailed the first terrible food he had in America.

“Is that really what they think pizza is? There was meat in the crust! The crust!” Nicky shook his head in disgust. “Ay, this country.”

Joe laughed. “There’s good pizza out there too, maybe we can find you some.” He glanced at Nicky as he said it. The man was still curled in the seat, his chin resting on his knee. He looked relaxed, and Joe was suddenly overcome with the urge to reach out and brush his thumb over the man’s knuckles, to touch him. He wondered the last time that Nicky was touched, how long it had been. 

“I don’t believe you.” Nicky replied, his large beautiful eyes meeting Joe’s. “But I am willing to be proven wrong.” He smiled and it made Joe’s mouth go dry. “There must be some good things here, the country is simply too large to not have something.” 

“Have you had a slurpee?” Joe asked. “They’re delicious, especially the blue ones.”

Nicky wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. “Blue isn’t a flavor.” 

“There’s other things too. Burgers with cheese in them? Baseball? Lots of good things.”

“Is that why you are here? For baseball?” 

Joe shrugged, reminding himself to keep his eyes on the road. They kept drifting back to Nicky, wanting to see his expressions. “My family came here when I was a kid. Land of opportunity.”

“Ha.” Nicky’s laugh was cold. “Perhaps for some.” 

“Why did you agree?” Joe had been wondering about it since last night. “If you don’t want to be here, why agree?”

“You make it sound like I had a choice.” 

“Didn’t you?” 

Nicky didn’t answer and after a second Joe glanced over again. Nicky was staring straight ahead, his eyes distant. It took several minutes for him to speak. 

“Sometimes people frame things as a choice when they really aren't.” 

Joe’s hand was halfway to Nicky before he realized what he was doing and withdrew. He couldn’t do this, offer comfort like that. It wasn’t his place. Nicky was only a delivery, nothing more. Attaching feelings to it would only make things harder. 

Still, Joe couldn’t stop himself from flicking on a blinker as he saw a sign for a nearby town.

“What are you doing?” Nicky asked, his head whipping to the side as Joe took an exit. “I thought we would travel until dusk.” 

“We’ll stop here. You can buy whatever type of pizza you want.” According to Joe’s internal schedule they should drive for a few more hours but he needed to get out of the car. The urge to reach over and touch him was too much and Joe needed a break before he did something stupid. 

Nicky wrinkled his nose. “I want none of it. Pizza should not be frozen.” He paused. “Though maybe I’ll make some. They sell real olive oil here, yes?”

“Probably.” Joe said, following the directions to the nearest big box store. He parked the car and jumped out. The fresh air filled his lungs and Joe immediately felt better, his head was already clearer. At least until Nicky walked around the car and stood by him. A breeze ran through the air and again Joe’s nostrils were filled with Nicky’s scent, tangy and sweet. If Joe didn’t know any better he would have sworn the man was doing this on purpose though that didn’t make sense. Nicky had every reason to hate him. Even if Joe felt something for the man it certainly wasn’t reciprocated. 

They walked inside, Nicky grabbing a cart while Joe looked around the large store. “Will you be okay on your own?” He asked. “I need to find something.”

Nicky nodded, already wandering over to the tomatoes and picking one up, squeezing it gently before nodding his approval. “Sì sì, I am not a child. I will be fine.”

Joe gave a firm nod and left, looking for the small appliances section. It didn’t take him long to find what he wanted- a small espresso machine. He was sure it would still pale compared to what Nicky was used to but hopefully it would ease his homesickness a little. Moving quickly, Joe purchased the machine and some coffee beans, storing both in back in the car before going to find Nicky. 

Wandering through the aisles it wasn’t long before he heard Nicky’s voice, sharp and angry. 

“I told you I am not interested.  _ Lasciami in pace _ you brute.” 

The voice that responded was much deeper, reminding Joe of a gravel under a tire. “I don’t believe it. A sweet little omega like you? Unpaired and uninterested?” Joe heard a distinct sniff. “You smell too good to be alone.”

“Believe it.” Nicky growled.

Joe rounded the corner, seeing that the alpha was leaning over Nicky, who was trapped between the alpha’s arm and a cereal display. He could see the fire in Nicky’s eyes, the anger, but the man knew better than to push the alpha away- who knew what would happen then. Joe had seen the reports, angry, unmated alphas who would kill omegas for nothing more than defending themselves. 

“You should do what the man says.” Joe said, drawing up to his full height and making himself broader. 

The man glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. “You should mind your own business.”

“This is my business.” Joe took a chance and looked at Nicky. As angry as he was it was clear he was also scared. Joe wondered how much he’d missed, what this man had said to Nicky, had implied. 

Dismay ran through Joe. Less than a day and he had already failed. He’d left Nicky alone and this happened.

The man bared his teeth at Joe, pointing to Nicky. “He’s not yours. Or if he is you aren’t taking very good care of him.” He raised a hand and ran it over Nicky’s mark. Joe could see the veins pop in Nicky’s neck as he tried to move away but there was nowhere for him to go. Nicky squeezed his eyes shut as his thick fingers ran over Nicky's skin. 

“See? His mating mark is faded. Barely there. It’s practically begging for someone new.” The alpha leaned in and and licked the mark. 

Joe moved before he even realized it. His hand darted out and grabbed the alpha, throwing him against the shelf and knocking over several boxes. He saw other customers glance up in interest, watching to see if there would be a fight. Joe didn’t care. His blood was boiling now. Joe’s hackles were raised, demanding that he take down this competition and reclaim his omega. 

“Don’t touch him.” Joe put himself between the alpha and Nicky, covering Nicky as best he could. Now that he was closer Joe could smell Nicky’s fear, mixed with fury. Joe vowed to never smell that again, not from Nicky. He longed to go to the man, to rub his own scent over him so he could cover up the other alpha’s stench. 

The man growled, reminding Joe that he was still there. He straightened and stepped towards them both. Joe felt Nicky tense behind, to fight or flee he wasn’t sure. “Who the hell do you think you are? Touching me? Throwing me? I could kill you for this.” 

Joe swallowed. If the man felt his honor had been hurt he could demand a death match, where they would fight barehanded. Joe was fairly certain that he could take the man but it would mean a delay and an explanation to Merrick. 

“He’s my alpha.” Nicky said, speaking before Joe could. He sounded far calmer than Joe, his tone even and leaving no room for arguments. “I told you.”

“Then why-”

“We’re waiting.” Nicky lied easily. “Family. It’s none of your business.” 

The alpha’s eyes darted from Nicky to Joe, needing the confirmation from the alpha too. “Is that true? Is he yours?” 

Joe hesitated. He had been taught not to lie about this. Even lies meant something, you could be held to them, expected to uphold them. But he saw the man’s eyes, ready to claim Nicky as his own if Joe didn’t. 

“He’s mine.” Behind him he felt Nicky relax but Joe didn’t look away from the other alpha, staring him down. “And I’ll fight for him if I have to.” That part was true at least. Joe was ready to take on a dozen alphas to keep Nicky safe. 

“Then mark your bitch.” The man snarled. 

Joe was ready to attack him but felt Nicky’s hand on his, holding him in place. “Don’t. Don’t do this. Let’s just leave Amore.” 

He let Nicky’s tone wash over him, quiet but insistent. The other alpha bared his teeth at them once more then left. Joe watched until he disappeared around a corner then glared at the onlookers. “Shows over.” 

They dropped their eyes, pretending that they hadn’t been openly staring a minute ago. When everyone had left Joe turned to face Nicky, his hand automatically going to Nicky’s mark and rubbing his thumb over it. “He touched you.” 

“Sì, he did.” Nicky wasn’t nearly as tense now. He practically melted under Joe’s touch, tilting his head to allow better access. “You nearly fought him for it.” 

“He shouldn’t touch you.” Joe moved his hand over the mark. Every alpha instinct in him told him to scent Nicky, to stop this from happening again. Nicky showed no signs of stopping him, his eyes closing and mouth falling open as Joe’s hand moved over his skin. 

Joe let his hand linger there for a moment too long before finally remembering his duty. Nicky wasn’t anymore his. 

Joe dropped his hand and Nicky’s eyes popped open, immediately finding Joe’s. 

“Do you know how to fight?” Joe asked before Nicky could speak. 

He thought he saw a flash of disappointment before Nicky closed himself off again. “Yes I can fight. I thought you wouldn’t want that in a grocery store though.”

“No but I want you to defend yourself.” They started to walk again, Joe pushing the cart while Nicky threw in random items. “You don’t deserve to be touched without consent.”

Beside him Nicky snorted, shaking his head. “You say that knowing where you are bringing me.”

Joe stared ahead, trying to think of a response. He couldn’t. Instead he pushed the cart, watching as Nicky stopped and tutted over the basil. By the time they were done the cart was nearly full. Apparently Nicky had managed to find some things in America he didn’t hate.

After paying and loading up the car and cooler Joe looked up the closest safe house. He knew they should continue driving, try to make it another few hours, but he was tired- and he suspected that Nicky was too. They could afford to end early today. 

They got to the safe house twenty minutes later, Nicky taking in the food and immediately going to the kitchen, mumbling that they had better have sharp knives. Joe laughed, watching Nicky talk to himself as he started to cook. It was like Joe had ceased to exist, that the only thing that mattered was if the olive oil measured up to what he remembered from home. 

“Do you want help?” Joe asked after sweeping the space, making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. It was an older safehouse but seemed secure. 

Nicky turned to him, his large eyes again finding Joe’s. “Can you cook?”

“No.” Joe stepped into the kitchen. “But I can take directions.”

“Sì, okay.” Nicky pushed vegetables towards him. “Cut them into bite size pieces.”

They worked quietly together. Joe had no idea what they were making but it smelled amazing. He reminded himself to keep his eyes on his task and not on Nicky’s hands, moving furiously as he combined ingredients and tasted elements. 

“Where did you go? In the store?” Nicky asked as he added the vegetables to olive oil. 

“Well-” Joe abandoned his cutting board for a minute, going to the package he’d left by the door. “I got this for you.” He pulled the small espresso maker out of the bag, feeling foolish. Nicky’s eyes widened as he saw it, taking the box like it was a bomb. 

“You don’t have to use it.” Joe said, trying to read Nicky’s expression. “I can return it.”

“No!” Nicky clutched the box to his chest. “No no I like it. Grazie Joe. I don’t- no one has given me a gift for a long time.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Joe said quietly, watching Nicky examine the box. 

“Maybe not to you.” Nicky looked up, his expression vulnerable and sweet. “But it is to me. Thank you Joe.”

Joe swallowed. He wanted to step in and kiss the man, to learn if he tasted as good as he smelled. Joe wasn’t one to fall for someone easily but with Nicky it felt inevitable, like fate demanded they be together. Nicky’s lips parted too, as if he had the same though. 

“Nicky-” Joe had taken two steps closer before he even realized it, his hand again outstretched to touch the beautiful omega. 

Then Nicky blinked and the spell was broken. “I need to check the food.” He said, still clutching the box. “Thank you, again.”

Joe nodded. He watched Nicky return to the kitchen and decided to go outside and practice his sword skills. He needed to be alone. 

They ate together again that night. Whatever Nicky had made was amazing, seasoned vegetables and pasta. Simple but delicious. Joe told him as much and Nicky ducked his head, claiming that it was nothing, really. 

The next day they headed out early. Joe needed to make up for lost time and nothing good came from being in the same house with Nicky. At least in the car he had something else to concentrate on. His hands stayed on the wheel and his eyes on the road. It was safer.

They drove nearly the whole day, barely speaking. Nicky seemed uncomfortable, Joe had noticed dark circles under his eyes but hadn’t asked why, knowing it wasn’t any of his business. 

It wasn’t until that night, when they were still about thirty minutes from the safe house, that the smell hit him. It was like walking into a wall, smacking Joe in the face.

He turned to Nicky, who knew exactly what Joe was thinking. “Your- your heat.” Joe said, his voice turning to a protective growl. 

“I know.” Nicky’s reply was timid, like he was scared how Joe would react.

“You aren’t on blockers?” 

“Haven’t exactly had time to get more.” Nicky’s voice sounded pained now. Joe knew it was only the beginning. He started to drive faster, knowing that things were about to get worse. Much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry yes this update took forever but the holidays got me. Next chapter should be up sooner. thank you all for the excited comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First heat?” The clerk asked, cracking her gum. 
> 
> “Is it that obvious?” He said, walking over to her. 
> 
> “You look terrified- plus you reek.” Joe offered a helpless shrug. She wasn’t wrong. He’d changed his clothes but still Nicky’s scent clung to him. “Come on, I can show you the most popular items and you can pick what he’ll like.”
> 
> In a few minutes Joe was incredibly grateful for this clerk. He bought everything she recommended, having no idea what Nicky would want. 
> 
> “Thank you,” He said as she rang everything up. The cost was insane but Joe had a budget for a reason. 
> 
> “Welcome. And good luck.” She winked at him as she handed over the bag. “Remember to have fun, he’ll be extra sensitive.” 

By the time they arrived at the safe house Nicky was clearly in pain. Joe insisted on carrying him in, holding his breath the whole time. Joe could smell Nicky long after he put the man down, the strong scent lingering on his clothes. It clung to him, inviting Joe to lean in and take another whiff. 

He resisted. He had to. 

“Do you have anything for it?” Joe asked, standing in the doorway of the sole room. He’d placed Nicky on the bed. Luckily the man was in too much pain to argue with him about sleeping arrangements. 

Nicky arched up, hissing as he did and Joe took a step closer before he stopped himself. As much as he wanted to be close to Nicky, to hold him, he knew better. Nicky was vulnerable like this, it was up to Joe to keep him safe- even from himself. 

“No- I didn’t pack my toys in my single bag.” Nicky said, curling in on himself, a moan escaping his lips. Even like this he didn’t lose his snark. Joe admired it. 

“I’ll buy you some.” The nearest large town was forty five minutes away. Joe could make it in twenty five. “Do you need anything else?”

“A hot water bottle.” Gritted out Nicky. “Fruit.” 

Joe opened his mouth to ask what type of fruit but Nicky moaned again, clutching his knees to his chest, and Joe decided time would be better spent driving than asking. He got Nicky some water and a blanket- it was all he could give him- and ran back to the car. Joe drove as quickly as he dared, only thinking about the pain Nicky was in and how to get through the next few days.

Joe had never spent a heat with someone, he’d never been close enough to a mate for it. He knew the general details- that Nicky would be in pain, that orgasms helps- but alarmingly little else. He thought about searching for it on his phone as he drove but didn’t. The last thing he needed was to get into a car accident with Nicky waiting for him. 

He made it to the shop in twenty minutes, pulling open the door and flying in. He was sure he looked crazed. He’d been running his hand through his hair and he was tense, he could feel it in his shoulders and back. 

“First heat?” The clerk asked, cracking her gum. 

“Is it that obvious?” He said, walking over to her. 

“You look terrified- plus you reek.” Joe offered a helpless shrug. She wasn’t wrong. He’d changed his clothes but still Nicky’s scent clung to him. “Come on, I can show you the most popular items and you can pick what he’ll like.”

In a few minutes Joe was incredibly grateful for this clerk. He bought everything she recommended, having no idea what Nicky would want. 

“Thank you,” He said as she rang everything up. The cost was insane but Joe had a budget for a reason. 

“Welcome. And good luck.” She winked at him as she handed over the bag. “Remember to have fun, he’ll be extra sensitive.” 

Joe tried not to think of her advice while he drove to the grocery store and then on his whole way back. 

When he entered the safehouse he could immediately tell that things were worse. As soon as he entered the smell of distress hit him and all his alpha senses went on high alert.

“Nicky? Are you okay?” He called, practically sprinting to Nicky’s room. He swallowed a gasp when he saw the man. He was drenched in sweat, his knees drawn to his chest as he whimpered. 

As the sound of his voice Nicky raised his head, looking at him and speaking slowly. “I haven’t- it’s been a long time since it’s been like this.” 

Joe entered the room, holding the food in one arm and the toys in the other. “Do you want to eat first or-”

“A toy. I need something. Please.” 

Joe emptied the bag onto the bed, trying not to feel embarrassed. He was sure Nicky wouldn’t want Joe to see him like this but there was little he could do. Joe would keep things as professional as he could- even if his cock was already straining in his pants.

“I need to wash them first but which one do you want?” 

Nicky sat up, his eyes roaming over the selection. Then he picked one Joe nearly hadn’t bought. It was too close to himself, his same size and even color. He’d only thrown it in on some stupid, selfish impulse and now Nicky’s fingers were curling around it, nodding as he held it tightly. 

“This one. Please.” 

Joe swallowed, going to quickly wash the toy. When he came back he had to do a double take. Nicky had pulled his clothes off and was resting on his thighs, his chest pressed into the bed. It was like Nicky was presenting himself, his perfect ass on display. Joe’s body strained, demanding that he take the man, claim him as his own and fuck him for days. He had to close his eyes and count to ten before he could speak. 

“Nicky, I have the toy, should I leave it here?” He asked as evenly as he could. Even with his eyes closed he could still see Nicky, how beautiful the omega looked. 

“No, I need you to do it. I can’t- it’s not the same.” 

Joe offered a silent prayer to whatever god was listening as he walked over, standing over Nicky. Then he hesitated. “Fuck. I didn’t buy lube.”

Nicky moved his head, resting his cheek on the mattress to look up at Joe. “You are new to this. You won’t need it.” 

Joe was about to ask why but then his eyes dropped to Nicky’s hole. He saw that it was wet from his slick. Unthinkingly he reached a hand out, circling a finger around Nicky’s rim. 

The response was immediate. Nicky rocked back into his hand, moaning loudly as he did. “Joe.  _ Cazzo! _ ”

Joe yanked his hand back like he’d been burned. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“It’s fine.” Nicky was still looking at him, his big eyes scanning Joe’s face. “I’d rather have you than the toy, if that’s an option.” 

Joe’s mouth fell open and he had to swallow the ‘yes’ that sprung to his lips. Instead he shook his head. “Nicky I can’t. We can’t.”

“Si.” Nicky closed his eyes, his shoulder sagging slightly. “The toy then, please. It’s going to get bad again, I can feel it.” 

“Yes, of course.” Joe brought the dildo up, wondering if he should have insisted on a smaller one. But this was what Nicky wanted. It was one of the only things Nicky wanted that he could give him. He pressed it into Nicky’s hole, watching how he opened up and how the toy disappeared into him. Nicky moaned as he took it, arching as Joe pushed it in fully. 

“Turn it on, please.” 

Joe obligated, feeling the toy hum in his hand. Nicky moaned, his own hand snaking down to stroke himself. 

“Shit- yes. I- more. I need more.”

Joe turned the vibrations up, his free hand grabbing Nicky’s hip to hold him there. Nicky seemed to like that, he rocked back again, muttering something in Italian. Joe tried not to think about how they could have sex like this, his cock was lined up with the toy and he could have easily removed it and pulled Nicky onto himself instead. His cock hardened at the thought, clearly liking this idea. 

“It’s not enough.” Nicky cried, sounding dismayed. “I need- I need-”

“I’ve got you.” Joe promised, turning the toy up another speed and then pushing it up, aiming for Nicky’s prostate. He could tell when he found it, Nicky shuddered on the bed, swearing quietly. Joe let go of the toy and grabbed Nicky’s hip with his other hand, pulling him back to his hips. He was sure Nicky could feel his erection, grinding against him. Joe could feel the vibration through his thin pants and he moaned too, quickly getting lost in his thrusts. 

“Joe, Joe I-” Nicky gasped and Joe felt as he came, his orgasm shuddering through him. The air became thick with Nicky’s hormones, smelling like sex and pleasure. Joe couldn’t help but inhale deeply, his hands tightening on Nicky’s hips. 

Once Nicky’s orgasm was over Joe turned off the toy. He was about to take it out when Nicky shook his head. 

“No, no leave it. It helps.” Nicky looked up at him, a tired smile on his face. “I think I’ll sleep now. Would you stay with me?”

Joe desperately wanted to but he knew it was a bad idea. “No, you sleep. I’ll check on you later.”

“Si, fine.” Nicky fell to the bed, his back to Joe. 

Joe felt like he wanted to say more, to apologize, but knew he wouldn’t matter. Instead he left, going to the bathroom and taking care of himself, trying not to think of Nicky as he reached his own climax.

He was sitting on the couch, trying to read, when he heard Nicky again, calling for him. This time when Joe entered the room he could tell that Nicky was worse. He seemed to be less aware now, more desperate.

“Joe, I ache, I hurt.” 

“Do you want another toy?” He asked, stopping in the doorway again. 

Nicky’s response was to climb off the bed and to Joe, standing in front of him naked and achingly hard. “I want you. I want that alpha cock.” Nicky’s hands went to Joe’s belt, fumbling with it. “Please, please Joe. I know you want me. I’ve seen your gaze, how you look at me. I know you want me. Let me taste you, feel you.” 

Joe put a hand over Nicky’s, shaking his head even as every instinct told him to take Nicky, to rail him until both were exhausted. “Nicky we can’t. We can’t.”

“Because of Merrick?”

“Because you’re in your heat, you can’t consent.”

Nicky leaned in, licking Joe’s neck. “Can’t you feel my consent Joe?” He whispered, arching against him. 

Joe felt himself growing hard, responding to Nicky’s tongue and words. Heat built in him and the next words weren’t easy to say. “I don’t want you to regret it, you aren’t yourself Nicky.”

“None of these toys are you.” Nicky moved back, pressing his chest to the wall and looking at Joe over his shoulder. “Don’t you want me? I could feel you earlier. You can have me Joe. All of me.” 

Joe’s eyes skirted over Nicky, down his broad back and to his ass, where he could see the toy peeking out. He fought back a growl, wanting nothing more than to take Nicky up on his offer. He wanted to mark the man, to let everyone know that Nicky was his. 

But it wasn’t right. He wanted Nicky when he could fully consent or not at all. 

“I’m going to leave.” Joe forced himself to say. “I can’t help you Nicky.” 

Nicky watched as Joe left the room, not saying anything but Joe felt his eyes on him. Only once he closed the door did he breath again. He could still smell Nicky, smell how willing he was. This was hell for both of them. Joe tried pacing in the room but every time he ended up back in front of Nicky’s door, his hand outstretched to open it. 

Finally, Joe went outside, practicing his sword until he was too exhausted to think. After he showered he stopped at Nicky’s room, listening at the door. The man seemed to be asleep again. Joe sighed with relief, hoping that Nicky's worst wave was over. 

The next morning Joe cut up fruit and knocked on Nicky’s door. He was grateful to find Nicky awake and sitting up. He looked better, though still tired.

“I brought you food.” Nicky shook his head, not looking at Joe. “You need to eat.”

“I am fine.” 

Joe sat on the edge of the bed. “What if I feed you?”

Nicky looked up at him and nodded, moving closer to him. Joe speared a piece of watermelon and held it up for Nicky, waiting for him to lean in and take it. This went on silently for a few minutes, Nicky was nearly halfway through the bowl before he spoke.

“About yesterday-”

“It’s nothing. It was your heat speaking.” 

Nicky glanced at Joe, looking like he was going to argue but instead he nodded. “Yes, my heat.” He sighed. “I suppose I miss my mate.”

This was the first time Nicky had mentioned his old mate. Joe couldn’t stop himself from asking, “What happened to him?”

Nicky didn’t speak right away. When he did he stared ahead, lost in memory. “After we lost the children our village- well, they thought we were cursed. They had celebrated us but losing the children, they changed. Quickly.” Nicky paused, shaking his head. “It wasn’t their fault, not really. It was a small town and we’d been placed on a pedestal with the pups. When they died everyone thought that God was punishing us, all of us. We were run out of town. We slept in our car. Until one night-” Nicky stopped and Joe reached a hand over, putting it on Nicky’s knee.

“You don’t have to tell me.” 

“I want to.” Nicky took a deep breath and continued. “Someone broke into the car. They wanted the car. I was willing to give it to them but he wasn’t. Said that it was all we had. Without it we’d have nothing. He fought them and they- they killed him.” 

Joe’s mouth fell open. He didn’t know what to say. “Nicky I- I’m so sorry.”

“Your company found me a year later, living in a new place with a new name. I don’t know how they found me.” Nicky finished as if Joe hadn’t spoken. “I didn’t know then if it was good luck or misfortune. I still don’t.” 

Joe wanted to ask a million questions- about what had happened to Nicky’s children, about how he’d lived after losing his mate, about coming to the US- but now wasn’t the time. 

“Do you want to sleep again?” He asked instead, focusing on what he could control. “I can change the sheets.” They were soaked with sweat and other fluids.

“Si,” Nicky yawned. “I forgot how tiring it is. The heat.” 

Joe changed the sheets while Nicky showered. He looked better when he came out, more himself. He was also wearing boxers which Joe both hated and appreciated. 

“Will you stay with me?” Nicky asked again. “Please, I miss sharing a bed.” 

This time Joe nodded. The man had given Joe his story, Joe couldn’t refuse such a simple request. 

Nicky smiled and laid on the bed. Joe curled behind him, his arm reaching around Nicky’s chest. 

He slept better than he had in months. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o fic! I've had the idea for a while and (with the help of a friend) it's finally coming to fruition. 
> 
> Come chat on tumblr, if you're into that sort of thing- [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
